Teddybear
by chiishio
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto likes cuddling. NaruSaku.


Prompt is 'teddy bear.' Enjoy! 8D

–

There it was. Ragged and worn, and she thinks she sees his eye missing. Why did he have this thing? More importantly; why did he buy it? It lays innocently enough on his bed, propped up on the pillows casually.

It would be kind of creepy if she didn't know the person Naruto was. He's had this thing for as long as she could remember. Naruto didn't have a family, so it wasn't really his fault he had this habit of his. She had discovered it recently and really she should have expected it.

He really liked cuddling.

And not just a light cuddling either like wrapping his arms around her midsection and placing his head against hers. His whole body wrapped around her late at night when he would stay over and it was too chilly for him to sleep on the couch. Not because he was cold either.

It was because Sakura needed his body-heat.

Naruto was very, very warm. Strangely so. Sakura figured it had something to do with the demon in his belly and the amount of chakra he had, but didn't think any further on it. It was better just to enjoy it and not ask questions.

Her body would be pulled tight to his, he'd envelop her in his arms and tangle his legs with hers. At first it was annoying because it hindered her movement, but she had come to expect, and actually like, the way he seemed to cling to her.

So what did any of this have to do with the giant Kakashi-sensei plushie on his bed?

Well, when Naruto wasn't cuddling and latching onto Sakura, he was doing it to his stuffed friend. And he had been doing it much longer to the poor toy than he was to Sakura. Hence the missing eye.

"Geez," Sakura sighed, grabbed her 'sensei' from the bed and held it out in front of her at arm's length. It looked back at her, as much as it could with the blank space where his eye should be. "What does he _do_ to this thing?"

Her mission complete, she exits his apartment and gets to work.

–

It was a nice night, so Sakura lounges comfortably on her couch drinking some warm tea and reading a medicinal textbook in the comfort of her home. The cup warmed her fingers pleasantly as her eyes moved across the pages in her lap. There was a thick blanket draped over her lower half, and she's about to adjust it to cover her feet when the door slams open forcefully, rattling her house and everything in it.

Naruto stands panting heavily in the middle of the door frame for a half a second before barging inside, looking frantic. "Sakura-chan! Where's Kakashi-sensei!" he demands.

For the life of her, Sakura can't understand why in the world Naruto would want to speak to Kakashi now. So she blinks a few times before carefully placing her tea and book on the small table in front of the couch, as if trying not to startle a skittish animal.

"I'm guessing he went on a mission if you can't find him. What's wrong?" she asks calmly.

"Not _that_ Kakashi-sensei!" he groans, making wide sweeping gestures with his hands and looking desperate.

Sakura doesn't understand at first. "What other Kakashi-sensei... oh." That one.

The one she stole from his apartment while he was on a mission. Yes, she knew where that particular Kakashi-sensei was. It was currently under her bed since she had stuffed it under there to hide it from him, along with all her sewing supplies.

"Sakura-chan, I really need him back. I'm scared," his face turns to something akin to horror as he continues. "What if someone kidnapped him! We have to find him!"

"Oh, stop your worrying, he's fine," Sakura cuts him off in exasperation and then stands up from her spot, folding the blanket up and then draping over the back of the couch. "Follow me."

Naruto knew the way to her room since he had been there a few times before. So he's a little confused when she leads him through her hall and opens the door and walks inside. Then he starts getting _really_ confused when she bends down and pulls something out from under her bed.

'Kakashi-sensei' looks as good as new. Even the eye is back in its proper place.

"Huh?" Naruto reaches out and takes him from a slightly petulant-looking Sakura. "Did you do this?"

"Of course I did it," Sakura huffs, putting her hands on her hips. She's a little hurt he didn't think she noticed things. "You love this thing so much, but it looked like you stuffed him into a blender."

Being wrapped up in a warm embrace wasn't what she was anticipating next, but that was the position she found herself in next. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." His voice is near her ear, and makes her body hum with the tingles it causes from his heated breath.

She whispers a 'you're welcome' and then wraps her smaller arms around him in turn, clutching to the back of his jacket. It reminds her of when he's cuddling her on the bed. His grip is possessive while also being gentle, and she feels secure like this.

"But you know," Naruto starts, and she doesn't like that tone of voice. When he usually used it, he got a smack for it afterwards."I guess I don't really need a teddy bear when I have you."

This time a smile comes first before she lightly hits the back of his head as per usual.

"Idiot."


End file.
